Lucky
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Happy Read aja :v cerita pendek doang jadi gk pake summarry :v dan ada beberapa story chap yang nama charanya ane ubah dikit :v jadi agak mirip aja Happy read :v
1. Chapter 1

.Happy Read.

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kisahku yang terjadi pada pertengahan tahun 2016, diawal musim panas.

Pada saat kisah ini terjadi aku masih berusia 18 tahun. Pada pertengahan tahun 2016 aku menadapat telpon dari keluarga agar segera datang ke Osaka, dikarenakan adanya acara keluarga. Sebenarnya aku kurang begitu tertarik dengan acara keluarga yang terasa amat menjenuhkan, karena aku lebih tertarik pada Dota, yang memang pada tahun itu demam Dota di Tokyo benar-benar mencapai puncaknya dengan munculnya banyak warung internet khusus kompetisi Dota laksana jamur dimusim hujan.

Singkat kata, aku segera memesan tiket bus malam jurusan Osaka yaitu bus "SA", karena aku sudah mengenal salah satu stafnya sehingga mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk yang kuinginkan.

Maka keesokan harinya aku berangkat dari terminal Tokyo. Ternyata penumpang sore itu teramat sepi hanya beberapa orang saja, praktis kami bebas memilih tempat duduk sesuai yang kami inginkan, Pada jam 17:00 tibalah bus di pool pemberhentian di kantor pusat mereka di Akhibara.

Disini kami cukup lama berhenti karena ada beberapa penumpang baru. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan para penumpang baru itu karena mereka semua para rombongan dari beberapa keluarga.

Tanpa sengaja perhatianku terarah pada seorang gadis yang langsing tinggi badan 160 an rambut berwarna biru sepundak.

Ternyata dia berangkat bersama kakaknya yang telah bersuami. Gadis itu duduk di bangku tengah kalo tidak salah seat 11-12 dia duduk sendiri sementara kakaknya duduk di seat 7-8 tepat didepannya. Dikarenakan para penumpang baru banyak para lanjut usia maka munculnya jiwa sosialku untuk memberikan tempat dudukku kepada mereka, kemudian aku pindah agak kebelakang pada seat 15-16 tepat di belakang gadis sang barusan naik.

Pada jam 17:30 bis mulai berangkat kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju arah matahari terbenam, Hingga akhirnya kota demi kota terlewati jembatan demi jembatan terlalui. Tanpa disadri aku terserang kantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur tapi agak sulit bagiku untuk tidur mengingat jalur selatan Tokyo perbatasan dengan Osaka yang sempit sehinggga rem mendadak sering terjadi hingga membangunkanku.

Saat itu pikiranku mulai mesum dan mulai membayangkan yang tidak tidak, Yang selalu muncul hanyalah bayangan gadis yang duduk didepanku tapi masih masih bisa kutahan karena para penumpang juga masih banyak yang ngobrol satu sama lain.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 00:30 saat itu perjalanan sudah mulai memasuki wilayah perbatasan Osaka, Saat itulah pikiran kotor dan keinginan untuk berbuat yang _"kuinginginkan"._ Mulai lah aku mengarahkan tanganku di sandaran tempat gadis itu duduk. Perbuatan iseng itu kulanjutkan dengan mulai menyentuh rambutnya dan membiarkan kepalanya menempel ditanganku. Aku mulai melihat kiri kanan untuk mengamankan situasi, kemudian aku melihat melalui celah antara bangku untuk melihat apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidur.

Aku tertarik pada tonjolan pada dadanya, aku memperkirakan dia memakai bra 34A (cuma perkiraan) karena cupnya tidak terlalu besar, Semakin lama aku semakin berani menaruh tanganku di belakang kepalanya agar aku bisa mencuri kesempatan. Tapi berkali-kali dia merasa terganggu dengan tanganku hingga sering memperingatkanku dengan berkata "Mas! Tolong tangannya". Berkali kali dia memperingatkanku untuk tidak mencoba mengganggunya. Tapi perbuatan itu terus kuulangi mungkin karena sudah jenuh memperingatkanku dia akhirnya cuek saja. Saat inilah ibarat pepatah Dikasih hati minta jantung mulai berlaku. Dengan perlahan aku mencoba mlewatkan tanganku melaui celah antara bangku untuk memegang dadanya yang masih terbungkus.

 _"Ahhhh"_ dalam pikiranku, _"hmmm benar-benar hangat"_ Saat itu gairah mulai bergejolak dan menyebabkan berbuat lebih nekat kuulangi terus kadang aku mencoba meremasnya perlahan. Tapi aku selalu waspada kalau-kalau dia terbangun. Aku makin gelap mata terus menyentuh dan sesekali meremas dadanya.

Ketika dia terbangun aku dengan cepat menarik tanganku, tapi aku yakin dia pasti mengetahui kalo aku memegang dadanya berkali-kali. Kemudian dia mengambil jaket untuk dijadikan selimut sekaligus tameng untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari tanganku yang kreatif. Aku selalu mengawasi keadaannya dari belakang, ketika jaket penutupnya mulai bergeser aku memulai aksiku berkali-kali hingga _"batang kejantanan"_ ku mulai mengeras.

Ketika aku mencoba mengulangi untuk menyentuh dadanya tiba-tiba dia terbangun dengan cepat dan menangkap basah aku, dan berkata "Mas!". Dengan wajah ketus dia memandangiku seolah penuh kebencian. Aku benar-benar sudah habis ,aku sangat khawatir kalau-kalau dia melapor pada awak bus atau pada kakaknya, kemudian aku berpura-pura tidur tapi ternyata dia tidak melporkannya, Aku semakin merasa curiga dan semakin yakin bahwa selama 1/2 jam aku mencoba bergerilya dia sengaja membiarkanku.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di sebelahnya dengan alasan untuk meminta maaf.

Kemudian aku berkata "Mbak! Saya minta maaf atas perbuatan saya tadi, saya benar-benar khilaf".

Dia menjawab "Awas! Jangan coba mengulanginya lagi".

Aku menjadi tenang kemudian aku berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berkenalan, Walaupun dengan nada yang sedikit ketus akhirnya dia memperkenalkan diri dan kami akhirnya berkenalan ternyata dia bernama Xenovia Quarta berusia 20 tahun, alumni sebuah sekolah tinggi ilmu Grafika swasta di Hiroshima, dia mengatakan kalau dia bekerja di Osaka Dan ternyata dia naik bus untuk tujuan Osaka.

Tanpa terasa waktu semakin cepat berlalu waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul 02:00 dinihari dan perjalanan sudah berada di wilayah Ebuki selatan Osaka. Aku semakin berfikir taktis bahwa sebentar lagi Osaka akan tiba, Aku mulai bertanya "Xenovia-chan tadi kenapa kok waktu kupegang dadanya diam aja? Pura-pura nggak terasa ya?"

dia menjawab "Lah orang tidur kan nggak terasa".

Aku kembali barkata "Ah..yang bener tapi tadi kenapa pake acara ditutupi jaket segala?" Tanpa henti aku berkata lagi " Udah jujur aja Xenovia-chan suka kan digituin?".

Akhirnya dia mengaku "Ihh perempaun mana yang nggak suka kalau dipegang cowok. Lesbi kali yang nggak suka". Dia meneruskan "Kamu sih pegang-pegang dada cewek sembarangan maen nylonong aja, emangnya maling?". Kemudian aku langsung mengambil tindakan dengan memegang tangannya, dan berkata.

"Tanganmu dingin banget sih"

lalu dia menjawab "Iya nih ACnya dingin banget". Stelah beberapa menit pegangan tangan maka aku beranikan menuntun tangannya untuk memegang "Penis"ku yang amat keras yang masih terbungkus celana. Beberapa kali dia menolak bahkan sempat memelototi aku. Sampai pada usaha terkahir Pucuk dicinta Ulampun Tiba, aku merasa kaget dia mencoba memasukkan tangannya kedalam celanaku aku dengan cepat melepas jaketku dan menutupinya menggunakan jaket. Aku merasa kelojotan tangannya yang halus mengocok-ngocok batang lunak itu dengan perlahan tapi terasa kadang sampai meringis kenikmatan.

Kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunda kananku. Tapi aku langsung mencium bibir nya kulumat tanpa ampun tapi tetap menjaga agar tidak bersuara. Saat kulumat bibirnya dia mendesah pelan.

"mmmmmmfffffffffff" menahan nafas. Tangan kananku mulai mencoba memeluknya kemudian tanganku masuk ke dadanya, aku langsung meremasnya perlahan dan memelintir puting susunya.

Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok- ngocok penisku sampai aku hampir tak mampu menahan suara, Kemudian dia berbisik "Jangan dada melulu donk". Dengan cepat tanganku ku masukkan ke celananya dan _ahhhhhhh_ aku menemukan celah basah dan lengket kemudian menuruni bukit dan menemukan danau kenikmatan.

Dengan perlahan aku menggesekkan jariku diantara belahan vaginanya kemudian mencoba memasukkan jari tengahku kedalam liang nan hangat. Aku semakin nekat dengan agak memaksa, aku menaikkan sweaternya dan mengeluarkan payudara dari bungkusnya dan seperti bayi sehat yang haus akan ASI aku hisap putingnya kuat kuat hingga dia mendesah pelan

"sssshhh".

Sepertinya gadis 20 tahun itu tak kalah agresif tangannnya semakin cepat mengocok penisku tanpa ampun. Dia berbisik "Aku keluar" tanpa aku memperdulikannya aku terus menghisap dan menjilati putingnya diselingi gigitan kecil gigi seriku bergantian kiri dan kanan dan mempercepat gerakan in out tanganku divaginanya yang mengencang jepitanya serta tubuhnya yang bergetar karena vaginanya yang super sensitve akibat Orgasme barusan namun masih aku lakukan gerakan in out sehingga akhirnya Xenovia merasakan apa yang namanya multi Orgasme.

Memang saat itu aku merasa ada cairan deras yang keluar dari vaginanya itu, cairan hangat dan kental khas aroma kewanitaan.

Kemudian dia berbisik "Nanti kalau mau keluar bilangnya biar aku telan semua seperma kamu".

Aku menjawab "Iya, sebentar lagi keluar". Tiba-tiba kocokannya semakin cepat aku berkata "Hampir keluar".

Dengan cepat dia mengocok diselingi kuluman nikmat. Dan akhirnya

"Ugh!"

sambil menahan suaraku. Nafsuku itu tertumpahkan dalam bentuk cairan hangat dan kental. Dia menghisapnya dengan kuat dia memaksa agar semua cairan keluar dan menjilati ujungnya. Xenovia benar-benar menelan seluruh cairan yang keluar dari batang kejantananku.

Kemudian aku mengambil Aqua kemasan 600 ml untuk segera diminum oleh Xenovia manisku. Kami hanya tersenyum kemudian dia mencium pipiku dengan mesra sembari memberikan kartu namanya.

Akhirnya bus berhenti di Osaka pada jam 03:45, Xenovia beserta keluarganya turun di Osaka. Pada saat akan meninggalkan bangku diberbisik "Jangan pernah lupakan Xenovia Quarta, datangi saja alamat yang tertera dikartu tersebut ok Naru-kun~". Dia menyebutkan nama yang sama dengan yang tertera pada kartu namanya sambil membelai daguku, Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa bisa berbicara lagi.

 _"Awesome"_ Batinku sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **¤END¤**

 _Note:_ nyahahah :v fic geje yang ane buat :v selamat membaca :v sedia tissue sebelum colay :v

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Lucifer Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. First Cum!

**.Happy Read.**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(First Cum!)**_

Yo! Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pengacara (pengangguran banyak acara :v) yang tinggal disebuah kost sederhana dan mempunyai hobby normal yang banyak digemari para pria yaitu mengagumi tubuh wanita bahkan sudah beberapa kali aku having sex dengan wanita yang kukencani, sekian perkenalan absrud dariku.

Setelah menuliskan pengalaman sexku disalah satu web dewasa, aku mendapatkan email dari seorang wanita yang bernama Velena, Velena Gremory, Umurnya 34 tahun dia tinggal dikota kuoh yang berbeda dengan kota tempat tinggalku.

Emailnya singkat, hanya menanyakan kebenaran ceritaku, Setelah beberapa kali saling berkirim email, Velena memberikan nomor handphone-nya padaku.

"Kamu tinggal di kota mana sih?" tanyanya di email.

"Kota Konoha Cuma aku sering pergi keluar kota kalau lagi boring" jawabku.

"Wah liburan Natal ini aku mau kekotamu."

"Oh ya? Ok nanti kita atur waktu untuk bertemu. Siapa tahu kita bisa kencan, Oh ya kirim fotomu dong?" balasku di email.

"Sory, gue nggak ada foto" balas Velena.

"Ah masa? Pasti ada lah" bagiku hampir tak mungkin seseorang tak punya foto.

"Ada sih tapi jelek, Ntar aja kalau aku ke kotamu aku foto dan kasih ke kamu"

Yah, aku tahu Velena jujur dari isi emailnya, aku tahu dia tidak suka basa basi. Karena itu aku okay saja menunggu fotonya dan akhirnya hari kedatangan Velena tiba, Malamnya aku meneleponnya.

"Udah nyampe? Kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Udah dari tadi tinggal di sini." katanya menyebutkan nama suatu daerah.

"Bisa tahu nomor teleponnya? Aku telepon di rumah saja ya?" Aku ingin tahu apakah dia mau memberikan nomor teleponnya, Sekalian berhematlah dan ternyata Velena mau memberikan nomor teleponnya. Lalu aku meneleponnya, Kami bicara tidak banyak karena aku memang sedang sibuk, aku membuat janji untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Aku datang beberapa hari kemudian, Di perjalanan aku berdebar-debar memikirkan seperti apa si Velena ini, Setelah sempat salah rumah akhirnya aku menemukan rumahnya, ternyata Velena manis orangnya dan tubuhnya seksi dengan tinggi 170 cm/65 kg. Jadi bisa dibayangkan kira-kira tubuh Velena, sama sekali tidak gemuk menurutku.

Beratnya mungkin banyak terfokus di payudara dan pinggulnya yang seksi, Belakangan aku baru tahu ukuran bra-nya 36B. Kulitnya kuning seperti orang Chinese kebanyakan. Dengan rambut panjang tergerai indah sepunggung, bibir penuh dan tanpa make up, dia kelihatan natural.

Kami bicara cukup lama. Orangnya enak diajak bicara. Banyak bahan yang bisa dia ceritakan. Mulai pekerjaannya, mantan pacarnya, teman-temannya, keluarganya, sampai akhirnya kami membicarakan cerita yang kutulis, respon pembaca dan banyak hal lain. Satu hal yang kusukai darinya adalah keterus terangannya. Meskipun kadang topik sex membuatnya malu, tetapi Velena tetap menyambut setiap bahan pembicaraan kami. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.30 dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Dalam hati aku masih bimbang untuk mengajaknya berkencan atau tidak?.

Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku menumpuk dan menyita waktuku, Kami berdua berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Velena tinggal di rumah neneknya selama di kotaku, Mataku menjelajahi rumah dan sekelilingnya. Banyak orang di rumah seberang.

Wah, padahal aku ingin menciumnya, Ketika Velena membukakan kunci gerbang, bahunya yang terbuka putih mulus membuatku ingin memeluk dan mencium tengkuknya. Akan tetapi aku tak jadi melakukannya.

"Aku pulang ya Velena? Tunggu besok ya, kalau ada waktu aku akan mengajakmu kencan" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil dan Velena hanya mengangguk.

Aku segera masuk mobilku dan pulang, Sampai di rumah aku menulis SMS untuk Velena.

"Velena Menurutmu aku orangnya gimana?"

"Kamu tampan Naru dan tinggi juga tubuhmu, Aku baru kali ini sampai mendongakkan kepalaku waktu bicara dengan cowok soalnya aku tinggi juga, Kalau aku menurutmu?"

"You're so sweet girl Tadi aku ingin menciummu tapi banyak orang"

"Wah Thanks, kamu ingin menciumku? Aku juga lho Tapi kukira Naru tidak tertarik padaku tadi"

Astaga siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan bibir penuh dan tubuh tinggi seksi itu?

"What a missing moment! Tahu gitu tadi aku akan mengajakmu masuk mobil dan menciummu!" aku jadi menyesal tidak menciumnya tadi, Aku kehilangan kesempatan bagus.

"Iya.. Aku jadi kepikiran missing moment tadi"

"Oh ya Velena kalau besok aku pasti tidak bisa mengajakmu keluar Ada janji dengan temen, Mungkin besok lusa ya, Aku ke rumahmu malam."

"Oh.. Besok gak bisa ya? Aku available-nya cuma sampai besok lusa malam, Pagi-pagi aku sudah pulang ke kotaku"

"Oh gitu? Ya besok lusa aja deh gimana kalau kita ke hotel saja?"

"Tak masalah, Tapi tidak bisa menginap lho Soalnya paginya aku sudah harus pulang.."

Aku mulai menghitung waktu kesibukanku yang luar biasa sangat menguras fisikku. Aku tiba-tiba kuatir tidak bisa memuaskan Velena, Bagaimana jika nanti aku lemah? Akupun menulis SMS lagi ke Velena.

"Tapi kalau aku capek, kita tidak usah ke hotel ya? Daripada belum-belum aku sudah ejakulasikan kasihan kamunya kalau tidak bisa orgasme.."

"Aku tidak mengejar orgasme Naru, Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, sangat sulit membuatku orgasme? Aku suka aktifitasnya saja seperti Cium, peluk, have sex, making love, Aku tidak mengejar orgasmenya"

Aku jadi bingung sendiri, Aku tidak mungkin melepas pekerjaanku, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin melepas kesempatan bercinta dengan salah satu pembaca Rumah Seks ini yang sudah jauh-jauh ke datang kotaku.

Aku masih berpikir ketika SMS dari Velena datang lagi.

"Naru ini one nite stand pertamaku, Aku ke kotamu belum tentu 1 tahun sekali. Mungkin kita tidak akan punya kesempatan ke dua kalinya."

"Aku cuma kuatir nanti akan mengecewakanmu.." balasku.

"Naru bukankah seharusnya yang memutuskan kecewa atau tidak itu aku? Jangan seperti itu karena justru membuatku kepikiran. Make no sense banget deh"

Ya, Velena benar, Kesempatan didepan mata yang mungkin tidak akan terulang lagi tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Oke deh besok jam 5 sore aku jemput. Kita ke hotel short time saja, Oh ya Velena Pasanganmu biasanya pake kondom tidak? Aku terbiasa pake kondom demi menjaga kesehatan dan mencegah kehamilan" tulisku lagi di SMS.

"Naru, aku minum pil anti hamil kok, Aku juga bersih, bebas penyakit."

"Aku juga sehat Velena, Soalnya aku baru 1x tanpa kondom, dengan Grayfia itu" kataku.

"Naru, ini one nite stand pertamaku, Selama ini aku having sex dengan orang yang sudah kukenal lama, Jadi kalau kamu mau pake kondom itu better for me."

Ya, pikiran Velena sama denganku, Kami belum saling kenal sebelumnya resiko terkena penyakit cukup besar.

"Wah.. Thanks Velena Tadi aku kuatir menyinggung perasaanmu, Kalau gitu aku akan pakai kondom saja, oh ya, kamu aktif atau pasif waktu ML?"

"Aku tergantung pasanganku, Bisa aktif bisa pasif, Kamu suka cewek yang seperti apa Naru?"

"Aku suka cewek aktif, Boleh agresif boleh tidak, Tetapi yang penting aktif Kalau oral atau dioral kamu suka?"

"Aku suka dioral kalau enak.. Kalau mengoral aku bisa cuma tidak pandai, Kalau kamu?"

"Aku suka dioral, Kalau mengoral, aku mau saja tapi agak sensitif dengan bau.." kataku.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah dikomplain soal bauku kok.." kami terus mengobrol sampai larut malam sampai akhirnya Velena kehabisan pulsa.

Besok sorenya aku jemput Velena dan segera ke hotel untuk check in short time. Velena tampil sexy dengan tank top dan celana jeans, Lipstik tipis, mascara dan bedak tipis membuatnya lebih cantik. Disepanjang jalan aku tidak banyak bicara, Aku lebih banyak berpikir bagaimana nanti aku bisa memuaskannya, Aku merasakan tubuhku tidak fit, Tetapi memikirkan bergumul dengan wanita yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku di mobil, membuatku segar.

Asyik Sebentar lagi aku bercinta lagi, sudah lama aku tidak bercinta sekitar 2 bulan, Sampai di kamar hotel aku memesan air mineral dan menyalakan televisi sedangkan Velena duduk di tepi ranjang setelah meletakkan tasnya.

"Wah Aku nervous Naru." katanya.

Aku terkejut Wanita ini nervous! Haha.. Ada-ada saja Tapi aku memahaminya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Velena hendak ML dengan orang yang belum lama dikenalnya, Pasti ada keragu-raguan dan banyak pikiran yang membuatnya nervous, Aku harus berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan tanganku meraih pinggangnya yang terbuka. Aku mengusapnya lembut, Velena agak kegelian Dia memegang tanganku.

"Wah.. Kok bisa nervous ya, Padahal waktu ML pertama kali saja tidak nervous.."

Aku hendak menjawabnya ketika room boy datang membawa minuman yang kupesan, Aku minum sedikit lalu berbaring. Velena masih kaku duduk di pinggir ranjang, Akhirnya kutarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring.

Maksudku ingin membuatnya rileks dengan berbaring. Setelah Velena berbaring, aku menghampiri lehernya dan menghembuskan nafasku pelan- pelan.

Velena melenguh, Dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai mencium bibirku Aku membalasnya dengan hangat, Bibir Velena penuh dan Dia mahir sekali melumat bibirku sambil menghisap.

Kami beradu bibir, lidah dan seluruh mulut. Saling melumat, menjilat dan menghisap. Kurasakan nafas Velena mulai memburu, ciuman bibir kami terlepas, Aku mulai mencari titik erotis diwajahnya Mulai dahi, pipi, leher kucium. Reaksinya biasa saja, Waktu aku mencapai telinganya desahannya semakin keras.

Dan kini kuketahui bahwa telinganya sensitif, Kami bercumbu terus, Aku berkonsentrasi di bibir dan telinganya sedangkan Tanganku memegang kepalanya seperti tak mau kalah tangan Velena bergerak meraba perutku dan naik menuju dadaku.

Dia meraba-raba dan memainkan puting dadaku, Geli dan lumayan enak, Kami berciuman cukup lama sampai tanganku bergerak meraih kait bra-nya. Ternyata sulit terbuka! Velena tertawa pelan saat melihatnya, Dia kemudian melepas tank top dan bra-nyamembuat Aku menelan ludah melihat payudara 36B-nya.

Wow! Putingnya pink menantang sangat menonjol, Baru kali ini aku melihat puting seseksi itu, Aku tidak segera meraih payudaranya. Aku terlebih dahulu menikmati dengan melihatnya, Kuraba bagian tengah dadanya kemudian turun keperutnya Membuat gerakan melingkar membuatnya menggelinjang geli dan naik merayap ke lembah payudaranya.

Velena mengira aku akan meraih putingnya ternyata dia salah, Aku hanya berputar-putar di payudaranya tanpa memberikan tekanan apapun.

"Uh~ jahat.." bisik Velena.

Ya, belum saatnya meraih payudaranya, Aku kembali menciumnya kemudian turun ke leher dan merayap ke dadanya.

Hidungku menelurusi payudaranya dan tiba di putingnya. Kemudian kuturunkan kepalaku. Lidahku menjilat melingkar di perut, naik ke payudaranya, berputar-putar seperti pendaki gunung yang berusaha mencapai puncak membuat tubuh Velena mulai gelisah.

Aku tahu dan mulai menjilat puncak putingnya dengan seluruh lidahku Penuh.

"Aach.." Velena mengerang.

Aku menjilat dan mulai menghisap putingnya, tanganku bergerak memijat punggungnya kemudian pinggang dan perutnya, aku berusaha membuat aliran darahnya merata di semua bagian tubuhnya.

Velena menggelinjang terus saat kupijat dan kuraba punggungnya, Jariku membuat gerakan sangat halus hingga membuat saraf-sarafnya bereaksi. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan Velena semakin terangsang, Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rangsangan di punggungnya.

Aku menahannya dengan tanganku, tak membiarkannya terlepas. Titik erotisnya banyak tersebar di punggung, Karena itu guratan jariku di punggungnya membuat Velena semakin terangsang dan dengan perlahan aku menurunkan celana dalamnya.

Wow! Vagina yang seksi terpampang di depan wajahku. Persis dimukaku! Vagina pinknya halus tanpa ada bulu, Velens mencukur bersih vaginanya, Aku menciumnya Hmm..

Tidak bau

Hanya ada aroma khas vagina yang memang sudah seharusnya ada, Aku menjulurkan lidahku Menjilatnya sepenuh hati semua jadi sasaranku.

Labia mayora, labia minora, dan akhirnya aku menyerang klitorisnya, Daging berwarna merah muda ditempat bibir dalam vaginanya bertemu itu kujilat habis-habisan.

"Oh Yess.." desah Velena sambil mengangkat pinggulnya membuat wajahku semakin bersarang divaginanya.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, Aku terus menjilatnya sambil sesekali menghisapnya. Kepalaku tepat berada di antara kedua kakinya, Lama-kelamaan kakinya menjepit kepalaku, Jepitan yang mulanya biasa, sampai akhirnya jepitannya kuat sekali.

"Argh.. Oh God.. Ah.. Ah.." desah Velena, aku makin bersemangat menjilatnya.

"Aku nggak kuat, Naru.. Argh.." Velena makin kuat mendesah dan mengerang.

Siapa peduli? Aku akan menyiksanya lebih jauh lagi dengan kenikmatan yang dahsyat, Dalam dan Tidak terlupakan, Tubuh Velena menggelinjang makin kuat.

"Ogh.. Naru, aku tak tahan.. Sudah! Sudah!" Kakinya melepas jepitannya, Tapi aku malah menahan kakinya dan terus menjilatnya. Siksaan nikmat ini harus kulakukan, Velena berteriak makin kuat dan akhirnya dia bangun Kakinya tak dapat kutahan lagi, Dia bangun dan menerkamku.

"Aku nggak kuat lagi, Naru!" raung Velena.

Tubuhku ditariknya berbaring dan dia menindihku dari atas, Tangannya mencari penisku dan berusaha memasukkannya ke vaginanya.

Astaga! Penisku masih belum sempurna ereksinya, Otomatis penetrasi gagal dilakukan, Sangat sulit masuk ke vagina kalau penis tidak cukup keras.

Perlahan, bukannya mengeras penisku justru semakin loyo! Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Fisikku yang sedang kelelahan membuat penisku gagal ereksi.

"Bantu aku, Velena." kataku shock.

Aku malu sekali, Velena meraih penisku dan meremasnya Kemudian dia mengoralku namun gagal Penisku makin tidur, aku makin shock.

"Sudah, Velena nanti saja." kataku pelan.

Aku seperti jatuh dari lantai tingkat sepuluh dan jatuh dengan keras kebumi, sakit, malu dan sangat terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku gagal ereksi.

Kami sama-sama berbaring, Velena mungkin mengira aku sudah habis malam itu Tapi pikiranku tidak mau kalah. Aku mengingat-ingat apakah benar kelelahan jadi faktor utamaku gagal ereksi?

"Sory Velena Ini baru pertama kalinya aku alami" ujarku dengan sangat malu.

"Its Okay Naru, Kamu kan memang lagi kecapekan" jawabnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, Tetapi walaupun dia tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian ini, aku yang mempermasalahkannya! Aku meraba penisku dan mencoba mengocoknya.

Ternyata penisku bereaksi bagus, Mungkin karena 2 bulan tidak ML? Mungkin saja, Aku terus mengocok penisku dan dalam waktu sangat singkat aku berejakulasi.

Aku senang bisa ejakulasi, Itu tandanya aku tinggal menunggu penisku ereksi lagi. Aku butuh makan untuk menambah energiku, Sudah jam 19.00. Aku menelepon room service dan memesan Ramen dan ice tea.

Tak lama Makanan datang dan aku segera memakannya, Kudengar hujan turun dengan lebat Aku suka sekali dengan suara hujan, Membuatku merasa nyaman, Selesai makan aku minum cukup banyak supaya bau ramen dimulutku hilang kemudian aku berbaring diranjang. Aku merasakan penisku mulai normal lagi, perlahan kepercayaan diriku muncul. Aku berusaha keras melupakan kejadian tadi. Untungnya Velena cukup sabar dan memberiku semangat.

"Gak apa-apa kok jangan dipikirkan, nanti kamu malah trauma, Kan memang kamu lagi capek banget."

Kata-kata Velena menguatkanku Aku yang tadi sangat shock dan malu mulai percaya diri, Kubuka kondom dan mulai memakainya, Tidak masalah penisku belum ereksi penuh, Belum lama rebahan di ranjang, Velena kembali naik ke atas tubuhku dan mulai menciumku.

Dia menikmati sekali mencumbuku, Aku mengikuti tempo-nya, Rata-rata wanita butuh waktu 15-30 menit untuk orgasme, sedangkan pria cuma 3-5 menit, karena itu tidak ada gunanya aku menggebu-gebu.

Kubiarkan Velena menguasaiku, Menghisap bibirku, menghisap lidahku, Kelebihannya memang di ciumannya Sementara gerak tubuh dan tangannya belum terlalu mahir.

Tetapi tubuh telanjang kami yang saling bersentuhan, yang bergerak alami, sudah cukup untuk membuat kami intim, Payudaranya yang seksi menempel erat di dadaku. Kenyal dan lembut, Perutnya Terasa hangat di perutku.

Kulit kami bersentuhan dan menggesek pelan memberikan stimulus nikmat yang menggetarkan hati, Jantung kami memompa darah lebih cepat, Nafas makin memburu. Ciuman Velena makin dalam Makin panas.

Aku juga sudah mulai panas, Kutingkatkan kekuatanku Aku menyerbu bibirnya dengan panas. Kami saling melumat makin liar, makin keras, makin cepat Luar biasa nikmat. Aku membayangkan berciuman saja sudah sedemikian nikmat, apalagi nanti kalau penisku sudah menembus vaginanya? Perlahan-lahan ereksi penisku mencapai puncaknya Keras sekali.

Dalam hati aku senang sekali, Aku makin percaya diri.

"It's the time Hime~" bisikku sangat pelan menggoda telinga Velena yang memerah, Sambil tubuh Velena tetap berada diatasku, aku memasukkan penisku dari arah pantatnya, Penisku yang sudah tegak perkasa dengan berani menusuk masuk vagina Velena.

"Ahhh~"

kami sama-sama mengerang, Kemudian tubuh kami sama-sama bergoyang mengejar gesekan nikmat antara penis dan vaginanya. Kami sama-sama bergerak, terkadang tempo kami berbeda hingga membuat gesekan terasa tidak nikmat. Dengan beberapa kali penyesuaian, kami makin cepat mendaki puncak kenikmatan.

"Kamu di atas ya, Naru" kata Velena, Dia mungkin kelelahan berada di atas terus.

Tubuhnya berbaring dan aku naik ke atas tubuhnya, Kembali penisku menghunjam masuk, Gesek nikmat kembali terjadi tetapi aku sangat kesulitan dengan posisi itu karena kakiku terlipat. Aku menghentikan kocokanku, kemudian kutarik Velena agak ke bawah lalu aku berdiri dipinggir ranjang, aku lebih nyaman dengan posisi berdiri sementara Verne tetap berbaring.

"Naru lepas saja kondomnya ya?" pinta Velena menatapku sayu dengan rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

Rupanya dia menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih. Okay Aku melepas kondomku, Dengan perkasa penisku kembali menyodok masuk.

Ufh..hangat.. Kurasakan sensasi hangat dan nikmat saat penisku menerobos masuk vaginanya.

"Ogh.. Yeah.." desah Velena mengejang sesaat kemudian kembali rileks.

Dengan tempo sedang aku memacu birahi kami, tak lama memacu Velena mulai gelisah, Serangan nikmat yang kulancarkan perlahan mulai meruntuhkan benteng-benteng sarafnya, Darahnya mengalir makin lancar. Desahan, raungan dan rintihan nikmatnya silih ganti meramaikan suasana remang-remang kamar hotel.

"Naru Enak!.. Gila.. Okh!." rintih Velena.

Tempoku makin cepat, Suara penisku yang keluar masuk menembus vaginannya juga makin keras bahkan lendir dari sela sela vaginanya menjadi busa busa Makin membuatku bersemangat.

Velena terguncang-guncang menahan nikmat, Matanya sampai terpejam dan bibirnya menutup, membuka.

"Agh! Argh! Naru! Oh God!" ceracau Velena.

Aku makin cepat mengocok, Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan aku hampir ejakulasi. Aku berhenti dulu Menenangkan pikiran, Kucabut penisku, kali ini tugas kulimpahkan pada jariku. Dengan dua jari aku menerobos vaginanya kemudian mencari dan menemukan G-Spotnya.

Titik erotis ini mulai kuserang, Selama ini aku sudah cukup hafal letak G-Spot sehingga aku tidak kesulitan.

Begitu jariku menekan-nekan G-Spotnya, Velena bergetar hebat, Tubuhnya seperti mau terpental keluar, Aku menahannya dengan tanganku yang lain, Desahan Velena makin kuat, kurasakan vaginanya menjepit jariku kuat saat aku akan meng in outkannya.

"Okhw! Ogh! Sshh! Ergg! Ewhh!"

Entah bagaimana menuliskan erangannya? Sangat bervariasi dan bahkan Velena mulai mendesis dan mengeluarkan suara seperti mau menangis.

"Egh! Egh! Hh! Hh!"

Aku makin bersemangat, jariku satunya menyerang klitorisnya, Sebenarnya wanita tidak ada yang frigid(Tidak bisa Orgasme) Selama dia menginginkan orgasme dia akan mendapatkannya. Tentunya sebagai pria aku harus membantunya meraih orgasme, Klitoris dan G-spot dua titik paling peka di tubuh wanita, dengan ribuan saraf yang peka, kuserang habis-habisan. Velena bergerak makin liar, Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei diranjang.

"Aku nggak kuat, Naru Sudah." pintanya.

Inilah Velena ingin orgasme, tapi saat sudah mendekati, malah minta berhenti. Tentu aku menolaknya, Penisku yang sedari tadi melihat jariku beraksi mulai cemburu. Dia mulai ingin bekerja lagi Haha..

Dengan ijinku, penisku kembali menerobos masuk. Kali ini aku mengarahkan penisku ke atas berusaha menyentuh G-Spotny lalu kusodok dengan tempo pelan, Tubuhku menindihnya menghampiri Velena yang segera saja memelukku.

"Naru! Naru! oh! God! Yess." erang Velena.

Aku terus memacu penisku, Lama-lama makin kuat dan cepat, sampai akhirnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tenaga kuat aku mengocoknya dengan stabil.

"Slep! Slep! Slep!" suara basah penisku yang beradu dengan vaginanya yang berlendir dan mulai berbusa bahkan beberapa benang lendir mulai mengalir melalui samping lubang vaginanya yang berbusa..

"Argh! Arghh!" Velena berteriak, Jarinya mencengkeram punggungku dan mencakarnya, Wah luka lagi deh.. pikirku. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku sungguh menikmati melihat wajah Velena yang sedang dilanda birahi, Matanya terpejam, wajah merah, dengan mulut menganga yang mengeluarkan suara-suara mirip tangisan.

"Sudah! Naru! Sudah!" Velena kembali merengek ingin berhenti namun Aku terus memacunya.

"Gila kamu Naru! Gila..!" Velena melebarkan kedua matanya saat merasakan seluruh syaraf divaginanya mengejang kemudian tubuhnya terguncang-guncang.

"Ah! Ah! AAH!" Velena melenguh panjang, Vaginanya menyemprotkan cairan kental membuat penisku terasa hangat sekaligus nikmat, Tubuhnya agak mengejang dan terangkat sedikit, Kurasakan jemarinya kaku, Kakinya juga mengejang. Goyangannya berhenti, Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka menganga.

Akhirnya Velena orgasme

Tapi aku belum, maka dengan cepat aku mengocokkan penisku mengejar orgasmeku. Tetapi orgasmeku masih lama, Beberapa menit kemudian Velena membuka mata, Penis kucabut.

"Sudah Naru Aku capek banget, Gila Badanku lemas sekali" bisik Velena

"Mau aku terusin?" aku ingin membuatnya mengalami multi orgasme.

"No Aku capek sekali" katanya.

Aku jadi heran, Wanita mana yang menolak multi orgasme?

"Kamu belum pernah mengalami ini ya?"

"Iya Malu-maluin ya?" Velena tersipu malu.

Dia sudah ML sejak 4 tahun yang lalu dan ini adalah orgasme pertamanya! Aku cuma tersenyum. Wajar deh kalau dia sampai kelelahan begitu, Tak kukira dia sampai lemas begitu.

Aku berdiri dan minum air mineral, Kemudian berbaring di ranjang. Velena kembali menaiki tubuhku dan menciumku. Aku membalas ciumannya, Beberapa menit kami bercumbu lalu aku duduk dan mulai memijat tubuhnya.

"Wah pakai dipijat segala.." katanya, Tentu saja ada foreplay, making love, dan afterplay, Aku menyebutnya after orgasm service.

Kupijat punggung, tengkuk dan pinggulnya, Velena tampak kelelahan, Nafasnya masih memburu Aku sendiri malah dalam top form Setelah kejadian tadi, aku berhasil melupakannya dan bangkit menjadi perkasa. Inilah aku, yang selalu berusaha membuat wanita orgasme.

"Kamunya sendiri belum dapet ya Naru?" tanya Velena.

Iya sih.. Aku belum orgasme, tetapi tidak masalah. Aku sudah ratusan kali orgasme, sedangkan Velena.. Ini adalah pertama kalinya! Banyak wanita yang berpikir dia sudah mengalami nikmatnya bercinta.

Tetapi banyak wanita yang tidak tahu, bahwa mereka belum pernah mencapai orgasme.. Ketika malamnya aku mengantar Velena pulang dan kami berkirim SMS, aku kembali menanyakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Velena tadi kamu tidak fake orgasme (pura-pura) kan?" aku tentu saja tidak ingin wanita yang ML bersamaku berpura-pura mengalami orgasme.

"Tidak Naru. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengejar orgasme Jadi mengapa aku berpura-pura? Aku ragu-ragu waktu kau bilang akan membuatku orgasme, tetapi waktu mengalaminya, Astaga Luar biasa.." balas Velena.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana rasanya? Bagian tubuh yang mana yang merasakan orgasme?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Seluruh tubuh NaruTapi ya dibagian bawah itu yang paling terasa nikmat, Gila Aku seperti melayang terbang. Kepalaku seperti terbelah dua. Semua gerakan tubuhku waktu orgasme seperti bukan otakku yang mengontrolnya, Lepas kendali dan Enak sekali, Tapi ya itu Lemasnya itu yang aku nggak tahan"

Aku tersenyum membaca SMS-nya.

Berbeda dengan pria yang hanya dapat merasakan nikmat di penisnya, wanita mengalami kenikmatan di seluruh tubuhnya, Urat nadinya terbuka, darah mengalir lebih lancar.. Benar-benar wow!

"Sory ya Velena karena aku tadi sempat gagal, Aku belum hebat deh tadi.."

"Naru Segitu tidak hebat? Sulit dipercaya. Banyak hal yang baru kualami pertama kali waktu ML denganmu, I will never forget it.."

Aku tersanjung berhasil membuat Velena orgasme untuk pertama kalinya, Besok paginya aku bangun dan melihat ada SMS dari Velena..

"Naruto, I go back home to my city, Thanks for accompany me while I'm in your city, especially for the nice memory, Hope to see you again soon and I'll wait for the story. Take care, keep in touch and bye bye"

Wanita seksi dengan puting menantang itu telah pulang kekotanya, Aku jadi teringat malam itu sehabis bercinta dengannya, aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada Velena Tentang pilihannya. Cowok yang jago sex tapi sangat buruk pribadinya, atau impoten tapi pribadinya sangat baik.

Velena ternyata lebih memilih cowok yang sexnya jago. Akan tetapi jika itu untuk pasangan seumur hidup dia jadi bimbang dan memilih abstain. Ketika aku memintanya untuk mempertimbangkan keluarga, anak-anak dan semua aspek Velena memilih laki-laki yang pribadinya baik, tetapi itu setelah usianya di atas 30 tahun, setelah dia berhenti dari semua petualangan sexnya.

Aku tertawa pelan ketika mendengarnya.

 **¤END¤**

Hahaha :v malah buat fic ngaco kaya gini :v yg penting happy Read :v

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.First Cum! Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Read.**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Present.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(MY MOM)_

ini entah mengapa Naruto merasa suntuk banget, Di rumah sendirian , ga ada yang menemani. Kaasan lagi pergi arisan, Naruto dan Asia Nee-chan sedang kuliah, Benar benar membuatku kesepian di rumah.

Namun tidak lama berdiam diri, Naruto tersenyum kecil saat menatap Laptopnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya bermalas malasan.

"Daripada BT sendiri , mending nonton JAV dikamar" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian bangkit dari tiduran dan mulai membuka laptopnya, membrowsing situs situs JAV yang dirinya ketahui dari teman sekolahnya yang memang rata rata suka menonton film dewasa.

LCD laptop mulai kunyalakan dan adegan - adegan panas nampak dilayar, Mendengar desahan-desahan artis JAV yang cantik dan memang Naruto akui bahwa setiap bintang JAV entah mengapa sangatlah cantik dan mempunyai tubuh ideal tersebut sering membuatnya terangasang.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai melorotkan celana beserta boxernya sendiri membuat harta Karunku yang tersembunyi disana langsung mengacung tegak layaknya tiang dan perlahan mulai kugerakan tanganku untuk menggenggamnya, Dengan gerakan perlahan keatas dan kebawah.

Film yang kutonton itu cukup panas , sehingga aku menjadi semakin bergairah. Kutanggalkan pakaian yang masih melekat, akhirnya tubuhku tanpa ada penutup sekalipun dan kocokan tanganku semakin cepat seiring dengan makin panasnya adegan yang kutonton .beberapa saat kemudian Kurasakan ada getaran dalam penisku yang ingin meyeruak keluar.

Aku mau orgasme, namun tiba tiba...

"Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan !" teriak sebuah suara yang aku kenal .

"Kaasan?!" Naruto kaget setengah mati, dirinya bingung sekali saat itu, namun beberapa saat tanpa sadar kudekati Kaasanku yang cantik itu. Tiba- tiba saja aku mendekap tubuhnya kemudian Kucium dan kulumat bibir tipisnya yang seksi, sedangkan Kushina yang mendapat perlakuan Naruto secara tiba tiba mencoba untuk berontak .

"Naruto! ingat . Aku ini Kaasanmu ?!" teriak Kushina mengingatkanku dan juga terlihat mulai panik.

Naruto hanya memandang tak peduli Kushina, Salahnya sendiri sih. Orang mau orgasme kok diganggu dan dengan buasnya Naruto men jilat telinga dan tengkuknya kemudian kedua payudaranya kuremas- remas sampai menjerit Kushina kesakitan, setelah10 menit Naruto melakukan hal tersebut kurasakan tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari Kaasan.

Nampaknya wanita berusia 35 tahun tersebut juga mulai terangsang. Diraihnya penisku yang menggelantung kemudian tangan mungilnya mulai mengocok penisku yang kubanggakan dan perlakuan Kushina tersebut membuatku menyeringai kecil.

Dengan perlahankubuka bajunya satu demi satu kancingnya kulepaskan , dan perlahan mempertontonkan keindahan tubuh di balik kain itu.

Setelah berhasil membuka baju dan BH - nya , kuturunkan ciumanku menuju ke payudara Kushina yang padat berisi, tidak besar namun juga tidak kecil bisa dibilang pas digenggaman tangan, Kucium dan kulumat putingnya yang berwarna pink itu. Terkadang kugigit dan kupuntir putingnya , membuat gairah Kushina semakin berkobar.

"Uuhh..Naru~.." erangan Kushina mulai terdengar demi menahan nikmat yang dirasa .

"capek nih berdiri . Pindah ke kasur aja yah Kaasan. " Ucap Naruto pelan menatap kearah Kushina yang juga menatapnya sayu.

"Ya deh .. " Balas Kushina memerah malu menahan gariah yang tertunda.

Kugendong tubuh ramping Kushina yang setengah telanjang itu menuju ke kasurku sambil tetap kuciumi kedua payudaranya , Kurebahkan tubuh mungilnya dan segera kutindih tubuhnya. Kuremas payudara sebelah kanan , sedangkan mulutku mengulum dan mencucup yang kiri.

Dengan bantuan Kushina kubuka rok selutut yang digunakannya, kemudian ciumanku turun ke pusarnya, Usapan lidahku diperutnya membuat tubuh Kushina semakin bergetar tak karuan, kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah seolah menuntut lidahku untuk segera menjilat Vaginanya yang basah tersebut.

Setelah kurasa cukup bermain lidah di perutnya, kugigit CDnya dan dengan perlahan kutarik CD - nya . Dengan susah payah akhirnya berhasil juga aku membukanya dengan cara tersebut.

Naruto terdiam sejenak demi melihat keindahan vagina Kushina yang terpampang jelas di depanku, Vagina pink bersih tanpa sehelai bulu dan dibagian bibir Vaginanya terlihat sebuah cairan bening meleleh kepaha menandakan Kaasannya tersebut sangat terangsang dengan perbuatannya sedari tadi.

"Naru, kok malah melamun sih? Kenapa ?" bisik Kushina pelan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan seperti menuntut sesuatu dan sesekali jari tangannya menguak Vagina pink-nya.

"Ah enggak,Naru cuma kagum aja ama vagina Kaasan"

"Ah ..kamu bisa aja . Jangan cuma dipandangi aja dong ."

Vagina Kushina sangat indah menurutku dan perlahan Kudekatkan wajahku keselangkangannya, Tercium bau khas seorang yang wanita yang dapat membangkitkan gairah lelaki, perlahan kusapukan lidahku di garis vertikal tersebut mencoba merasakan cairan bening yang meleleh keluar dari dalam Vaginanya.

Sedangkan tubuh Kushina seketika bergetar dan tubuhnya melengkung saat menerima usapan lidahku di sana, Kutarik klitorisnya , kugigit kecil, terkadang kutarik - tarik .

Nampak dari wajahnya, Kushina sangat menikmati permainanku di daerah Vaginanya, kemudian kumasukkan ketiga jariku sekaligus membuat kedua mata Kushina melebar akibat sensasi nikmat yang secara tiba tiba menghantam tubuhnya bahkan kurasakan pinggulnya bergetar kuat disertai cairan lengket yang keluar semakin banyak dari Vaginanya, kubiarkan sejenak jariku didalam sana.

Dengan perlahan kumaju - mundurkan jemariku, Perlahan tapi pasti Tanganku yang satunya pun tak tinggal diam, Kutarik klitorisnya, kuplintir dan kupilin, membuat tubuh Kushina semakin bergetar tak karuan bahkan Naruto lihat wajah memerah Kushina sekarang sedang megap megap seperti ikan Koi.

 _"Menahan Orgasme kheh?"_ Batin Naruto.

Akupun semakin bergairah melihat tubuh Kaasan seperti itu, semakin cepat aku mengocok vaginanya, bahkan aku mencoba untuk memasukkan kelima jariku sekaligus membuat wajah Kushina semakin memerah dan kurasakan pinggulnya mengejan kuat dan tak lama kemudian kurasakan jepitan vagina Kushina semakian kuat, kupercepat kocokanku.

Kedua mata Kushina membeliak ke atas dan digigitnya bibir bawahnya yang seksi itu kemudian.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...Sialan!. "

Dan akhirnya , Seerr .. cairan kewanitaan Kushina membasahi jemariku. Kucopot jemariku dari liang kewanitaannya kemudian kuturunkan wajahku dan kujilat habis cairan lengket tersebut sampai tak tersisa .

"Naru kamu hebat juga yah, Hanya dengan jemarimu saja Kaasan sudah bisa orgasme seperti tadi .. " Ucap Kushina terengah - engah dengan wajah memerah.

Kami terdiam sejenak untuk memulihkan tenaga, Kushina bersandar dibahuku dengan tersenyum puas . Jemari lentiknya yang berhias kutex merah bermain - main manja mengelus dan mengusap penisku yang masih saja tegak mengacung .

"Naru punya kamu gede juga ya, Punya Minato dulu aja nggak sampai segede ini." desis Kushina pelan sambil menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat penis Naruto yang tergolong besar dengan panjang 20cm dan lebar 6-7cm disertai urat urat yang menonjol disekelilingnya membuat Kushina membayangkan betapa nikmatnya saat penis tersebut masuk kedalam Vaginanya.

"Ah Kaasan. Naru kan malu ."

"Ngapain juga kamu malu , toh memang benarkan. " Jemari lentik Kushina masih saja memainkan penisku dengan manja, seperti mendapat mainan baru tangannya tak mau lepas dari situ .

"kok didiemin aja, Dikocok dong , biar enak ."

"Naru...Naru...kamu ini keburu nafsu aja . "

Perlahan Mama pindah ke selangkanganku, digenggamnya penisku dengan kedua tangannya kemudian dijilatnya kepala penisku dengan lidahnya membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar saat menerima rangsang dari mulut Kushina, Dijilatnya selutuh batang kemaluanku , mulai dari pangkal sampai ujung . Tak ada bagian yang terlewat dari sapuan lidahnya .

Dikocoknya penisku didalam mulutnya tapi tak semuanya dapat masuk. Mungkin hanya ¾ nya saja yang dapat masuk ke mulut Kushina . Kurasakan dinding tenggorokan Kaasan menyentuh kepala penisku, Sungguh sensasi yang sangat luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku .

Cukup lama juga Kushina mengulum penisku, kurasakan batang penisku mulai membesar dan makin mengeras dari dalam kurasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar, Merasa aku akan keluar Kushina menyeringai tipis dan semakin cepat mengocok batang kemaluanku .

"Susu yang Kaasan suka~" Desis Kushina dalam posisi mengulum membuat Naruto semakin mengerang nikmat akibat perbuatan Kaasannya tersebut.

Akhirnya. .Croott . .croott.. croott..

Hampir sepuluh kali cairan itu menyembur dari ujung penisku membuat Kushina terpejam menikmatinya sambil meminumnya dengan rakus, Dijilatnya semua sampai tak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa, Meskipun sudah keluar tetapi penisku tetap saja tegak meski tak seberapa keras. Melihat itu Kushina bangkit kemudian berjongkok tepat diatas ku mensejajarkan Vaginanya dengan penisku dan dapat Naruto lihat sebuah cairan turun menetes keatas kepala penisku seketika membuatku tegang kembali.

Digenggamnya penisku dan diarahkan ke lubang Vaginanya, Dengan sedikit gerakan menekan penisku perlahan masuk setengahnya ke vagina Kushina dan Kurasa ini sudah mentok karena beberapa kali Kushina mencoba untuk menekan lebih keras lagi agar penisku dapat masuk semua tapi keluar kembali setelah menatap ujung rahimnya.

Dan dengan bersemangat Kushina mulai menaik - turunkan tubuhnya . Gerakan naik- turun yang terkadang diselingi dengan gerakan memutar , sungguh merupakan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa, Apalagi posisiku yang ada di bawah sungguh sangat menguntungkanku , Aku dapat melihat payudara Kaasan naik- turun seiring dengan goyangan pinggulnya .

Dengan gemas , kuraih payudara yang menari - nari didepanku itu. Kutarik payudaranya mendekat ke wajahku, Kulihat wajahnya meringis kesakitan karena payudaranya kutarik dengan paksa kemudian kugigit putingnya sampai berubah warnanya menjadi kemerahan.

Kurasakan ada cairan putih susu menetes keluar dari putingnya saat kuhisap payudaranya dan entah mengapa aku sangat suka sekali mempermaikan payudara Kaasanku ini.

Kushina yang menerima perlakuan Naruto hanya bisa mendongak keatas sambil terpejam dan sesekali kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri tak kuat menerima sensasi nikmat diarea sensitifnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan otot- otot vagina Kushina dengan kuat menyedot penisku , semakin lama kurasa semakin kuat saja vaginanya menjepit penisku, Kulihat wajahnya nampak makin memerah menahan orgasme kuduanya yang akan keluar sebentar lagi .

"N-naru!."

Kushina tergagap dengan wajah memerah menatap Naruto sayu sambil tetap menggoyangkan pinggangnya sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kushina akan orgasme hanya menyeringai kecil dan kemudian Naruto menurunkan pinggulnya sampai terlihat kepala penisnya kemudian dengan kuat mendorong masuk ke vagina Kushina sampai seperempat penisnya menerobos masuk kedalam rahim Kaasan nya tersebut.

"!"

Kedua mata Kushina melebar kemudian memutih sempurna dengan perlahan tubuhnya bergetar kuat bahkan kedua kakinya menendang nendang udara dengan kuat disertai vaginanya yang menyemprot kan cairan kental berwarna putih kemana kemana bahkan wajah Naruto juga ikut terciprat cairan Kaasannya tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Kushina mulai tenang dan hanya bergetar pelan namun Naruto masih dapat merasakan cairan yang menetes disela - sela pahanya saking banyaknya cairan yang keluar.

"Duh, Kaasan kok udah keluar sih , ga mau nungguin Naru ."

"Gomen~ Naru juga sih perkasa banget, Kaasan kan udah ga tahan lagi ."

Dengan sigap segera kubalik tubuhku sehingga kini Kushina berada dibawah dan tanpa banyak bicara, segera saja kupompa penisku dengan cepat, Mendapat serangan yang tiba - tiba, Kushina menjerit - jerit menatap Naruto shock sebab Vaginanya masih sangat sensitive sekarang in, Naruto merasakan Vagina Kaasannya menyempit kembali dan tak lama mulai menyemprotkan cairan kental menandakan Kushina kembali Orgasme dan meskipun Vagina Kushina udah becek banget , tapi tetap saja terasa seret untuk penisku .

Tak kuhiraukan suara Kushina yang menjerit jerit tidak kuat akibat berkali kali orgasme, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu adalah aku ingin segera mengakhiri permainan ini dan merasakan nikmat yang akan datang padaku .

Kurasakan otot- otot penisku mulai berdenyut - denyut dengan kerasnya . Ada sesuatu yang berusaha untuk keluar dari batang penisku, Kucoba untuk menahannya selama mungkin agar tidak segera keluar, tapi jepitan vagina Kushina akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahananku, Dengan gerakan terakhir aku menusuk sedalam mungkin diVaginanya bahkan aku merasakan bagian ujung penisku masuk kedalam Rahim Kushina dan menyemprotkan spermaku disana sangat kuat membuat Kushina kembali bergetar kuat dengan mata memutih.

"Aaaaaah!" Teriak Kushina yang mendapat Orgasme terkuatnya akibat tusukan Naruto yang begitu dalam dan semburan sperma Naruto yang begitu kuat menerjang dinding rahimnya membuat Kushina bergetar hebat dan kedua kakinya menendang udara liar.

Naruto hanya terdiam meresapi orgasmenya sambil memeluk Kushina yang terus bergetar hebat dengan penisnya yang masih terus menembakkan sperma menambah becek vagina Kushina, setelah itu kubiarkan penisku tetap didalam vaginanya untuk merasakan sisa - sisa orgasmeku.

Kurasakan vagina Kushina tetap saja berdenyut - denyut , meski tak sekuat tadi .

"terima kasih Kaasan udah mau temenin Narumain ." Ucap Naruto pelan menatap kearah wajah Kushina yang masih terengah entah dengan wajah merah.

"Kamu Naru, kalau mau main jangan maksa dong, Masak Kaasanmu sendiri kamu perkosa ."

"Tapi Kaasan senangkan?"

"Iya sih !"

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah lain dengan wajah merona merah akibat malu dengan sindiran Naruto, dan Sejak saat itu aku dan Kaasan sering berhubungan sex bersama kalau dirumah lagi sepi, bahkan Kami pernah melakukannya sehari- semalam karena aku berhasil masuk kekampus favorit.

"Itu hadiah buat kamu . " Kata Kushina sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan manja tanpa sehelai benang ditubuhnya dan dapat Naruto lihat Vagina Kaasannya tersebut sudah banjir meneteskan benang cairan yang jatuh kelantai membuat pria pirang tersebut menyeringai.

"Im lucky"

 **~END~**


End file.
